Happy birthday doffy
by Anime-Girl2018
Summary: so its doffys birthday an I thought what better way to celebrate then with pointless an plotless smut


So I have never done any thing lie this before an all my other lemons are part of my books but iv never done a smuty one shot an I wouldn't even be posting this if not for my best friend CrispyFlamingo so hope you are happy lol

Doffy will be ooc an for that I'm sorry

Today was duffy's birthday and i would do my best to make sure it was the best one by far. I knew he was under a lot of stress so i thought of a way to help him let out some of that pent up anger and stress in a way that will help both of us. While doffy was at his birthday party that the family was throwing him i sunk off to our bedroom to set things up.

I stripped down to my bra and undies walking over to the closet i picked out the best lingerie to wear i had bought this some time ago waiting for the right time to wear it only i never found the best time to wear it. Put that on i walked around the room lighting the candles and then walked over to the bed and layed down just as the door opened i know that after i lift he would come and find me he always did.

"Fufufu...so this is where you ran off to" I looked him him as he took off his big fluffy jacket leaving him shirtless next came off his glasses i felt heat pool in my lower stomach at the look he was giving it was hungry raw lust. I got up off the bed and walked as close to him as i could my body molding into his i started to kiss his chest.

"I have a great gift for you doffy so go sit in the chair and i'll be right back" I said in a sexy voice he did as i asked and walked over to the chair that i had moved into the middle of the room the lights went low and a sexy song started to play. I had never done this before for him so i was really scared i would fuck it up.

don't be a pussy you can do this go out there and dance for your man.

I gave myself a little pep talk then started to strut out to the room as i got to where he could see me i started to roll my hips the closer i got to him until i was able to get into his lap i straddled his lap the whole time rolling my hips dragging my hot wet core into his hard on. the song stopped and doffy grabbed my hips i looked down at him before he grabbed my head and pulled me into a hot steamy kiss.

"That was a very nice gift" He said in between kisses i pulled back hearing his low growl of me ending the kiss so soon. I gave him a smirk before running my tongue from his nipple to his ear where i bit into it.

"It's not over yet. I'm going to suck your dick till you cum in my mouth then i want you to fuck me till i beg you to stop" I said while kissing down his neck licking at his abs till i got to his pants doffy didn't say nothing to me as i pulled them his long hard dick sprang free it was already leaking precum i licked the tip hearing his intake of breath i smirked before taking the tip in

giving it a hard suck before pulling it out of my mouth licking from his balls to the tip i did this a few times before deep throating him. i knew how much doffy loved when i would choke on his cock so i did for him going all the way down till i gagged a little

"You dirty bitch you loved sucking my dick and coking on it don't you?" I heard him growl out as my throat squeezed his cock making me moan. i felt his hands go into my hair pushing me down more i grabbed what was lift of his dick that i couldn't fit in my mouth and started to pump him i loved how doffy keep his hands in my hair but let me do all the work since this was my gift to him. I took his spit soaked cock out of my mouth some spit contacting us form my mouth i still pumped him

"You love it too..I love how you taste its soo good i want you to cum in my mouth doffy" i said as i put his balls in my mouth sucking on them and running my tongue all over them. I loved the sounds he would make they were not moans but he was not quiet about this either. I put his dick back in my mouth sucking as hard as i could i knew he was close at how much his dick was jumping and how much precum he was leaking i loved the taste of him it was something i grabbed a lot

"FUCK! You wanted me to cum in your mouth well get ready cuz its coming" He said before ramming his dick down my throat making me choke and gag before he came his load going down my throat i moaned at the taste of him he let my head go and i sat up breathing deep and coughing a little i gave him a sexy smirk before i walked back over to the bed slowly taking off my thong and bra.

i laid in front of doffy i was soaking wet and i knew he would see it when i spread my legs. i spread my lower lips before running my finger over my clit sending a jolt of pleasure through my body it felt good but not as good when he did it.

"MMM doffy im so wet" I said dipping my finger into my pussy i heard as he moved and i felt the bed dip before my hand was moved before he shoved his tongue inside of me making me yell out with how good it felt. i heard him groan before he put my clit in my mouth shoving a finger inside of me.

"OH DOFFY...FUCK...YES" I said as i came all over his face he gave me a grin before standing up putting me on all fours i felt as he ran his long hot dick up my slate before roughly shoving himself so far in me i could feel him at the end of me rubbing on my G Spot making me see stars.

"OH FUCK DOFFY...please fuck me hard and rough make it so i can't move after we are done i want you to dominate me" I moved out as he started his rough thrusting into me moving the bed as he did so. i felt doffy pick me up move me to the middle of the bed before he got between my legs.

"Your such a good whore...My dirty little bitch i bet i could fuck you anyway i want and you would me beg me to..And do you know way?" Doffy asked running his long hard dick over my slate i tried to find the words to answer him knowing that if didn't he would get mad but it was just so hard not to with what he was doing with his hand on my chest and running his dick over my soaking wet pussy.

"No" i moaned out as he leaned down and bit into my mouth i heard him laugh as he drew blood this was nothing new doffy got like this.

"Because you are my bitch my good little bitch who will do whatever i want...And i'm the only one who can fuck you" He said before slamming into me jerking the bed as he did this it hurt at first since he was so big but i soon forgot about the pain.

"UGH...DOFFY" I yelled out wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me running my nails down his back i heard him groan at the mixture of pain and pleasure

"DOffy harder please" I moaned moving my hips with his i was turned on and wet that you could hear it when he would slam into me the sound of the bed scraping against the floor was only a little sound compared to my moans and cries of pleasure. i tighten my legs and used my body weight to flip us putting me on top i knew that if doffy wanted to stay on top then he would not have moved at all but he let me on so i would enjoy this while i could.

"Happy birthday doffy" i said before riding him hard and fast not stopping even though i had came twice i would not stop till he came and the truth was i was still horny. He grabbed my hips he would meet me thrust for thrust hitting that spot inside of me making my toes curl and a scarm to pass my lips. at the sound of his grunts i knew he was close so i rotated my hips in a way i knew drove him crazy his hold on my hips tightened and the feel of warm cum filled my insides sending me over the edge along with him. my body giving up on my i laid down on his chest trying to catch my breath.

"Not a bad birthday gift. thank you my love" i heard before i passed out wrapped in his arms

So how was it? Plz tell me what you think


End file.
